Calm Before the Storm
by arielbelle
Summary: When Spencer Hastings does a terrible thing without thinking it through, Spencer winds up in lock up at Litchfield with the Orange Is the New Black cast. -Disclaimer: dark themes, mentions of sex and possible sexual content in later chapters and inappropriate language. Proceed with caution. SPOILERS INSIDE. Latest episode of PLL mentioned and last episode of Season 3 of OITNB.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Orange is the new black. I am not affiliated with either, just a fan. Surprisingly enough this concept is my own. I decided to combine two of my favorite shows. (If I could throw in a Gilmore Girl then I would hahaha) Please let me know if I should continue.

Side note (a) I apologize for spoilers. This will be in the description though. :D Also, I did use the last episode of Orange is the New Black & the newest episode of Pretty Little Liars as a jumping off point.

Side note (b) I apologize for the Patti Mayonnaise reference. I couldn't help myself. Also, you have to watch Big Boo ;) Also because I don't know what will happen in the next season of Orange is the New Black, I may pull Nicky and Stella out of Max if I continue the story. ;)

Reviews please? Constructive criticism is most welcome but put negativity elsewhere please.  
I love when people read my stories.

Spencer Hastings was very, very pissed off. Once again, she was the brunt of a very bad joke from –A. She had had enough, and Charles DiLaurentis was the one she was after. Once again, -A had taken what was right in her life and ripped it away.

The calm before the storm happened to be the way that Spencer knew who –A was. It wasn't just because nothing was happening with her friends from –A, but because she had trailed the man she suspected. For weeks Spencer had a nagging feeling that she knew who Charles Diaurentis actually was. She had paced around her small bedroom dealing with the after-affects from the Dollhouse. The events that had led her to not sleeping is one of the ways that she figured it out. She remembered one of the toy cars she had picked up in Alison's things in "Alison's" room in the doll house. It had been old, wooden, and red. At the time, Spencer had known that she had seen it somewhere, but she couldn't remember where.

It was late one night, laying in her bed and not sleeping that it hit Spencer. When Wren had been moving in with Melissa, Spencer had seen one of his boxes perched on top of the counter. She had peered in the box and saw an old wooden red car. It was the same one. The realization coursed through her and she sat up, her breathing hitched. Wren was –A. Her Wren. The one she had kissed and shared intimate and personal details with.

The thought of Wren being –A consumed her. It wasn't like when the girls had thought that Jason, Ian, and Ezra was –A or more recently, that Andrew was –A. Spencer knew deep in her heart that Wren was the big A. The thought followed her at school, at home, anywhere where the friends met. Because she had been wrong so many times though, Spencer didn't drop the bomb to Hanna, Aria, or Emily. She didn't even mention it to Ali. She kept completely quiet. Even Toby didn't get the message.

One night, after calling Melissa in England from her throw-away-phone and trying to get information about Wren, Spencer found out that Wren wasn't home. Spencer frowned, but her eyes drifted off to her window. She knew without a doubt that –A would catch on soon, so she had to act fast. She tracked down Wren using her throw-away-phone and then smashed it. Maybe this way, he couldn't figure out so fast. She knew that Wren was back in Rosewood, and she knew that he was 'subbing' in for a doctor. She made it to the hospital one night when she figured he would be working. Disguising herself as a nurse, she managed to make it to the Dr.'s floor.

Wren stood, putting fluid in an IV. After the IV was started, Wren slipped his phone out of his pocket. A few texts later, he walked into the supply room. Nurse Spencer followed him. Slipping a knife from her pocket, she watched him as he began to talk into the phone, watching the door closely. Spencer had snuck around behind him. He said into the phone, "You are supposed to be watching Hanna tonight! If you can't be part of the –A team and do it right, then you're going to die!" He yelled a curse word and a moment later, Spencer plunged the knife into his neck. The muscles were twitching, but after a moment he stopped moving. Surprised and scared about what she had just done, Spencer stupidly dropped the knife. She took off the scrubs she had grabbed in the cleaning room and the badge she had been wearing. She ran home.

She had killed Wren. Although it was now obvious that he had been –A, she didn't have proof. She had killed a man. She cried herself to sleep, avoiding her mom and all signs of life. Less than a day later, Spencer was led from her home by the Rosewood police department and into her jail cell.

A month and a half had passed inside that jail and Spencer felt her spirits sinking with every day. Wren had done his job so well that there were no signs or traces that he had been A. All texts had stopped from –A to her friends, but that didn't stop anyone. Only Aria, Hanna, Emily, Mona, and Alison believed Spencer when she said that Wren was A. At her trial, she was tried as an adult.

The verdict was she was Guilty. No one knew that he was A. At this point, Spencer was branded a killer. They were moving her away from the situation completely. Up-state New York was the new place to call home for Spencer, a place called Litchfield Prison. After many tears and screams that it wasn't her fault, they put her on a bus.

Litchfield was full of convicts, most of them a fair bit older and more dangerous than she was. It was this knowledge that scared the piss out of Spencer. She could have been sent to maximum security, so she settled for Litchfield and was grateful. She had been sent for 20 years to life; but everyone seemed positive that after a few years of good behavior she could get out much earlier.

Her twitchy guide into the prison introduced herself as Pennsatucky. She had short brown hair and a voice unlike anything Spencer had ever heard before. She followed the inmate to her new bunk. The cell held six beds, and five of them were occupied. Keeping to herself in her orange jumpsuit, Spencer got on her bunk and stared up at the ceiling. Life was not going to get better. She had ruined her future. She was never going to go to college. She had broken up with Toby after he'd come to see her in the jail back in Rosewood. Her mom and dad had shunned her. And now that she was bused so far away, there wasn't a very big likelihood that she would even see her friends anymore.

"What are you in here for, slim?" A big woman with short black hair said as she leaned up in the doorway. Spencer shook her head. "Isn't there a code for not having to tell?" She said, her voice flat. She sounded and looked almost dead. The woman smirked. "You're sexy. And I think you'd make a nice side piece." Spencer felt frightened, but to keep up appearances she rolled her eyes. "I play for the other team." One of the other girls got down off her bunk. "I'm Soso and this is Big Boo." She gestured towards Big Boo. Boo nodded, checking Spencer out. "I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you may play for the other team, but all we got is women in here." She winked and stuck her tongue out in an obscene gesture and left the room.

After acclimating a bit into the prison system, it was time for lunch. Spencer followed the inmates into the cafeteria. Because she was new, naturally Spencer knew that she would be stared at. What she wasn't prepared for was a skinny, beautiful blonde to approach her.

"Hi, I'm Piper." The blonde said. Spencer shot her a nervous smile and nodded. "I'm Spencer." She said, picking up a cup and a tray after watching Piper do it. "How old are you?" Piper asked curiously. Spencer sighed. "I am almost 18." She watched as a kitchen worker with brown and blonde hair slopped some kind of green vegetable on her tray. Piper nodded and said, "Daya this is Spencer. Spencer, Daya." Daya smiled a friendly hello and they continued on. Curiously, Piper did not introduce Spencer to any of the other darker skinned women working there, and instead she introduced her to the lady standing at the end.

"Hello" the woman said, her voice thick with a Russian accent. "I'm Red." The woman said, and Spencer stuck her hand out. Red hesitantly shook her hand back as Spencer said "I'm Spencer." She looked down at her food and noticed that Red was the cook. "This looks good." Red grinned and shook her head. "It's slop. I had nothing to do with it. Budget cuts, you know. Bagged frozen food. I apologize." Spencer nodded. "It's okay." She said, biting down on her lip. Red smiled and patted Spencer's shoulders. "It will all be okay, dear."

Piper ushered Spencer towards a table where a girl with dark brown hair and bright red lips, Big Boo, Pennsatucky, and an older blonde skinny woman who reminded her of Patti Mayonnaise from Doug was sitting. She introduced Spencer to Morello (with bright red lipstick) and to Yoga Jones (Patti Mayonnaise?). Everyone had been nice except for Big Boo, but then again she hadn't really been mean. Spencer sighed and ate the 'slop', wondering how all these women seemed to be perky and upbeat. Piper began explaining the cliques at Litchfield and Spencer inwardly was reminded of Mean Girls where at the beginning, Cady was introduced to the cliques. She was fully expecting for Regina George to be sitting there saying that Spencer couldn't sit with her. The idea struck her as funny and she smiled, to which she got some peculiar looks. Rather than try to explain, she just listened to what the rest of them was saying.

After being assigned a job with Piper in Electrical and learning how to assemble some kind of a fan motor, dinner, and then some free time watching some news on a small T.V., Spencer was led to her new bunk. The cubical was small and white and she was put in a different section of the prison than Piper. She was scared but relieved when Daya, the nice girl she met in line, was her bunkmate. Daya smiled at Spencer as Spencer sat down on her bed. Daya looked like she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked, her voice full of concern. Daya had a dry laugh. "I gave birth two weeks ago. Let's just say not everything heals as quickly as they should." Spencer raised her eyebrows. "You definitely don't look like you just had a baby. But congratulations." Daya smiled. "She's a beautiful little baby. I miss her." She was off into a dreamy state and Spencer sensed that this was beyond her. She sat down on the uncomfortable bunk that looked new and gazed around. There were several others watching her, but she sighed and sank down, putting her head on the uncomfortable small pillow she was given and pulled up the thin blanket.

The lights turned off and a guard yelled "Night ladies!" in a deep voice. Spencer sighed and hoped her dreams were a fair bit better than her waking thoughts. Unfortunately for Spencer Hastings her dreams were worse. She woke up yelling and recalled her dream that involved a fair bit of blood and Wren screaming in agony. Daya shot Spencer a look and rolled over and a shaking Spencer did her best to fall back asleep.


End file.
